emo_owl_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff The Killer
Jeff The Killer raps in Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer . He is a very popular creepypasta. Played by Ciarán McGinn, he raps against Beyond Birthday in Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer and again in Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer 2 About Jeff the Killer is a popular Creepypasta about a boy named Jeff. He moved in to a new neighbourhood with his mother, father and his brother Liu. Their mother invited them to a party. When Jeff & Liu was waiting at the bus 3 bullies showed up and attacked them. Jeff fought back and got satisfaction from it. Later, their parents heard everything about this. Jeff & Liu didn't say anything so Liu got the blame. Later on Jeff went to the party...and the bullies showed up again. This time the fight was more brutal. One of the bullies smashed alcohol on Jeff's face...and burned him. Jeff later woke up at a hospital and his face was pale. The bullies then admitted that it was the one who started the fight so Liu was free. Later that night Jeff's mom heard crying from the bathroom and when she entered...she saw something terrifying. Jeff had cut and burned off his eyelids so he can never fall asleep and he has also cut a permanent smile (similar to the Joker) so he can always see himself happy. His mother knew that Jeff had went totally insane and asked her husband to shoot Jeff. Jeff noticed this and brutally murdered his mother, father and Liu. He escpaed from the house later on. People say he's out there somewhere. The last thing people hear before they get killed by Jeff is "Shhh...Go to sleep!" Lyrics Verse 1 You're a psychopathic asshole But I am more creepy You think you can go against me I killed my entire fucking family Committed three serial killings Whoa, that is kinda cute You think doing all that shit Will make you L 's substitute? B.B stands for Big Bitch 'Cause that's what you are Eating jam out of your hands Practising laughing You're a weirdo by far I went against Slenderman And Jack the Ripper This will be no competition I'll bleach and torch your face Gut you, and that'll be the end of my misson Verse 2 I read your whole book You're not even scary The fourth killing was yourself? Wow, what a visionary Stop copying me Beyond You will never beat me Just like you'll never succeed L Or claim this battle your victory I think you should Go To Sleep Mr. Shinigami eyes So in the middle of the night I can kill you by surprise You lied to me B.B You were never going to kill me I'll note this battle as your death Like I was Light Yagami Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer 2 Verse 1: Beyond round one, this creep is about to receive a second beating This bleached faced legend returns, and I'll allow no retreating Calm the jam, Ryuzaki, little shinigami You'll be Bottomlashed by the one true killer I'm sorry but your victory in this battle clearly not a thriller Verse 2: Shut the fuck up! You're nothing but a worthless serial killer My rhymes are burning, I'll show you an actual thriller I'm the most bitchin creepypasta You weren't even in the Death Note anime And tell me, what the hell kind of a name is Beyond fucking Birthday Verse 3: You disgust me, carving all those little messages into bodies You enrage me, in the terms of the killer world, you're known by nobody You don't surprise me, I've killed millions more than you've ever killed You don't scare me, Jeff's second victory is about to be filled! Trivia *Ciarán's version of Jeff The Killer's voice was inspired by RLYoshi's voice as Jeff The Killer in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23.